Naru or is it?
by yaoi's of Naruto
Summary: Everyone thinks Naruto is a girl since he has been pretending since the age of 3. Shonen ai, if it isn't yaoi. Kinda depressed Naruto but he gets better. If there's a pairing it will be narushika
1. The Life Of Naru

Here's the story for those who wanted it!

* * *

Chap. 1

The same daily routine. Wake up, shower in cold water, comb hair with fingers, put on covering clothes that don't show anything or, in this case, hide what isn't there but make people think it is. Get a sash to tie around my stomach to make it seem girly somewhat. Pull way-to-long hair into a ponytail and walk past the kitchen without looking at it so as to not be reminded of something else that isn't there. Stand at my door for a second to prepare and pull on my mask before opening it up to the dark world. Feel light hit my face but shiver at it's coldness to me, yet smile even brighter. Try to outshine the sun with a fake smile against a cold light. Walk down the street with the same fake smile on my face that grows at each person who scowls at me. Love on the outside, hate on the inside. One big cerade that has everyone fooled. Everyone but me.

* * *

A guy around thirty 'accidentally' bumps into a harmless looking 'girl'. The 'girl' just smiles brightly at him before getting up and brushing 'herself' off and continuing to walk down the street to a place where ninja-to-be go. The academy.

A teacher looks at the 'girl' with barely hidden hate in his eyes. This particular teacher is called Mizuki. He has been sabatoshing the 'girl' in her learning. Teaching the wrong hand signs and having her use the wrong amount of chakra when 'she' does get it right, which is actually pretty often. He also 'helped' in taijutsu, but 'she' made up 'her' own, so that doesn't really matter.

The 'girl' smiles back at 'her' teacher. "Hello Mizuki-sensei!" 'She' says.

"Hello Naru. How are you today?" He asks.

"Fine sensei! And you" The newly named Naru says.

"Fine fine. We will have a new sensei today. Something to look forwards to, eh?" The man smiled a large and fake smile. The 'girl' smiled back with a larger, faker smile. The main difference what that no one was able to tell it was fake. 'Her' blue eyes shimmered with happiness and 'her' smile was able to out-shine the sun.

"Yay! Will you tell me his name?" Mizuki shook his head no and put his pointer finger to his lips. Naru grumbled about unfair teachers as 'she' went into the classroom.

* * *

"Ugh. Sooo~ huuungry~" Growling was heard throughout the empty classroom. Everyone else had gone outside to eat, Naru being the only one on the inside. No one knew 'she' didn't eat lunch and 'she' wanted to keep it that way. Besides, Jiji didn't even know 'she' didn't always get the money he sent 'her' and Naru didn't want him to worry. 'Her' stomach growled again. Did you know that going without food for about seven days is actually quite difficult for a thirteen-year-old? Good thing Naru's pretty used to this. Actually, that's a sad thing. Not a good thing…

"Ugh. I cant wait until I'm a ninja."

Just then the door opened revealing one of Naru's classmates. He had hair in the shape of a pineapple and earrings in. There was a lazy expression on his face, a typical Shikamaru look. He let out a huff when he saw Naru.

"Troublesome. Why are you here?" He questioned.

"Didn't want to go outside. It's too hot." That was a complete lie. Naru loved the heat. 'She' would stay out there until it hit 107 degrees fahrenheit (41.6 degrees Celsius). She also loved the cold, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Oh." Shikamaru went to sit at his desk and fell asleep right before another growl sounded from Naru's stomach.

'Good thing he can fall asleep so fast.' Naru thought. Now, if only 'she' were right.

* * *

Shika's POV

'Somethings up with that girl. She doesn't get along with any of the other girls and actually tends to avoid them. Also, she was lying about the heat. She's loud and obnoxious, but doesn't seem like the type of person to lie. Huh. Weird, but too troublesome.' Shikamaru started walking to his seat. Laying his head on the desk, he began drifting off.

Until he heard a stomach growl.

Shikamaru could feel Naru's fearful eyes on him they were so intense.' Does she really not want me to know she was hungry? Why? Just embarrassed or is there actually something to hide?' He thought before the gaze left his body and Naru seemed to relax as the minute passed. 'Definitely something to hide. I might actually want to put some work into this. *sigh* how troublesome.'

…

'Wait. Did Naru just giggle? Because of my sigh maybe? ...Cute. But blushing is just too troublesome.'

"He must think everything's troublesome. Hehe, to sigh in his sleep! What a weird genius." '...Huh? She knows I'm smart? How? I thought I was lazy enough that no one would notice. I don't think I like her much… No. That's not true. I think I like her too much. It isn't like me to care.'

*Poke*.. *Poke* *Poke* ...*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*.

"Are you awake? *Poke* What about now? *Poke* Shikamaru? Helloooo?"

"Troublesome woman. Let me sleep." Naru stiffened when he said woman and Shikamaru noted that before putting it away in his mind.

"Class is about to start. Can I sit next to you? Sasuke-teme's been annoying me with all his brooding. I'll even let you sleep through the lessons! So, is it alright?" Shikamaru paused, seeming to consider her question. In truth, there was no way he could reject her. He wants to know more about this girl. Why would he reject her?

"Fine. How bothersome." But that didn't mean he would show her he's interested.

Kiba's POV

'Naru wasn't outside for lunch today, wonder why? She's too cute not to show her face! Even if Akamaru doesn't trust her and won't tell me why, I do. The Inuzuka must become masters at reading people and I'm already pretty good. Some 12-year-old, even a girl 12-year-old (1), won't be able to mess with me.'

"Alright everyone! Inside! Time to get back to class!" One of the teachers called, trying to round up the group. Most of them listened. Kiba followed as well after calling for Akamaru, his ninkin. They were the last to enter the classroom.

'Why's Naru sitting next to that Nara? I didn't know they were friends…' Kiba felt something in his gut. It was a weird feeling that he didn't like one bit. There was also the urge to get in between them to make sure no one touched Naru. Suppressing it (good for him!), he went to a empty seat that was as close to them as he could get.

Shikamaru muttered something. Naru giggled. I want to kill that lazy ass! How is it that someone like him can get anybody to like him?! That Choji person is surprising enough! How was he able to get Naru's attention when he's too lazy to move! Damnit! I should ask Akamaru what he knows. Hope he tells me…

I growled for Aka's attention. When he looked, I started whispering to him. Some people in my clan are able to speak in dog's tongue, but I can't yet. Only understand it.

"Why do you think Naru's paying attention to Shikamaru? What do you think he did?"

"Kiba, why should I tell you? Naru isn't right and I don't want you interacting with her. She doesn't smell completely like a girl, but not a guy either. Nor those people who are in between or don't even have a specific gender. It just isn't right!"

"Kiba! Akamaru! Stop talking!" Iruka shouted at the two when he heard Aka barking. Kiba pouted at him. It was a puppy pout so that he'd forgive them faster. Not a human little kid pout. There's a difference. Sadly, it didn't work on him.

Iruka's POV

'Hah. Kiba thinks that will work on me! NEVER! ...Naru's is so much cuter and sader. You can just imagine the drooping tail and turned down ears. Her's just makes you want to hug her and forgive everything she has ever done. I swear, she could just murder an entire town and walk out of it covered in blood when a person that was just out side of the town but still lives there walks up and sees her. They can know that she was the one who did that but that person, right once they see her pout, will forgive her instantly and kneel down to be stabbed in the back. That's how innocent she looks. (2)

Back to Kiba's POV

Why isn't he falling for it? Every other teacher does! Darn it. Now I have to sit through a detention. I blame this on Shikamaru. He's the reason I was talking with Akamaru in the first place! Ugh. How can I get back at that lazy bastard…

* * *

Naru's POV

'Shika's actually really interesting. Put aside all of that lazy stuff and he's a fun person that enjoys many things. He just wants his brain to stop all of its work sometimes. It doesn't when he sleeps so he shuts it off during class instead! I don't have the level of intelligence he has, but even then my head will hurt at times from too much thinking.

'We've decided to meet up after school today. I'll meet Choji and- hopefully- become friends with him. Then we'll get some food before going and watching the clouds. Shika says it's nice, but I've always thought of it as boring. Maybe with him it will be fun…'

"Naru, class is over. Lets go. We can pick up Choji at his house." Choji's sick today, but Shikamaru thinks he has gotten better by now.

"Alright. Just give me a moment!" Her happy mask is back on. The only difference is that this time, it's less of a mask then before. She's actually happy today! That hasn't happened in at least five years since that one ANBU- Inu- left her.

Shika started to leave the room and she got up. Naru adjusted her hair, moved her clothing around again so that people would still think she's a girl, and left. Shikamaru had already left the hallway. Good thing for Naru. Some of the teachers and older students sneared at her as she walked. There were a few younger ones doing the same, but less. It took just a minute to get out of that place.

Shika was by the swing. Naru's smile grew and gained more warmth. The real kind. 'He waited for me. I have a friend!' She thought when she let out a laugh and ran the rest of the way to him.

* * *

(1)- remember how Kiba's mom is the clan head and his sister is really strong? Yea? So that's why I thought he would respect girls a lot.

(2)- I just had to put this I. There was really no reason

I was actually smiling at the end of this... is that weird? What ever. Well, what do you think? Anything I should change and stuff?


	2. not a chapter

Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry this isn't an update but for the past three weeks my dad has been a retard and has taken away my computer (and for a while my phone) so I haven't been able to update anything. He gave it back for about 3 days (I got one story updated) before taking it away again. Sorry about this again! I'll update when I'm able to!


End file.
